


wait

by eyesmiles



Category: VIXX
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, this is a drabble, wonshik is ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiles/pseuds/eyesmiles
Summary: wonshik comes out as asexual and he and his boyfriend cuddle





	wait

at first, wonshik only climbed into hyuk's bed to calm down. it's a habit they have, climbing into each other's beds. when either of them has a bad dream, day, or, anything really, they crawl into the other's bed and just talk. this developed way back when vixx debuted, and it still continues. however, there's only one difference. over the many years of sleeping in the same bed, talking, and crying together, it was only natural that feelings developed. which, both of them were  _more_ than okay with admitting they liked each other in more than just a bandmate sort of way. they're fine with being more than friends. the sleeping in the same bed thing is great, and the kissing, cuddling, that's amazing. on days they have to share a hotel room? oh , that's just a bonus.

it's a rainy day in osaka, japan, and wonshik and hyuk are in bed resting. having just finished two back-to-back performances, they're exhausted.

well, exhausted enough to lay around, but not exhausted enough to have their lips pressed against each others'.  hyuk's hand softly cups wonshik's cheek, and, in return, wonshik's hands find their way around his neck. it's not until then that hyuk brings his leg across wonshik's hips and straddles him. they've done this before, the whole makeout scene. somehow it's always wonshik that ends up on the bottom, which he doesn't mind, but he's never really given much thought about doing anything other than kissing. 

hyuk's hands abandon his face and they trail along wonshik's clothed chest. the older man's heart speeds up, his heart and mind fill with anxiety as his hands trail down to his lower torso and tease his chest. hyuk's tongue trails into wonshik's mouth and, sure, wonshik doesn't mind  _that_ part. but he does mind the hands trailing his shirt up. he's never been in a situation where he's thought about sex, and he's never been in one where he had to talk about it either, and he hopes it doesn't upset hyuk, but-

wonshik traces his hand along hyuk's neck and cheek. "wait," he mumbles against the younger boy's lips. "wait."

hyuk pulls away and his hands stop. he stares at his boyfriend with shimmering, concerned eyes. "is something wrong?" he asks. "did i-" 

wonshik shakes his head immediately. "no, no," he says. "you didn't...do anything bad. i-i just-" he stammers, trying to find words that express what he wants to say. his throat his dry and his voice is too soft and quiet; it's like he's afraid to speak. he shouldn't be afraid, and it's not that he thinks anything bad will happen, he's just never had to talk about _it_ before. ""i-just-" he stutters. he stares at his boyfriend's face; he's seen it so many times, yet it's still so fresh and new to him. flawless. hyuk's concerned expression etches itself into the back of wonshik's eyelids. "i-i don't do..i-i-" he cuts himself off. "i don't l-like-"

 _say It_ , his mind says to him.  _tell him._

"i'm asexual," wonshik says finally. his voice cracks in betrayal and hyuk looks at him with an unknown expression. "i-i'm sorry," wonshik mumbles. "i know-i know you want-"

hyuk cups his face and presses a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. "hey," he says softly. "it's not just about what i want." he hovers over him and caresses his cheeks. "don't be sorry for who you are. i promise i won't do that again, i'm sorry for not asking. i should have-"

wonshik stares up at him with stars in his eyes and he almost cries at how hyuk's smiling down at him. "i-im not saying never-just-"

"not now," hyuk finishes for him. "i understand," he kisses wonshik's nose. "pl-please tell me the stuff we did before was okay because i'll feel really bad if-"

"no, no," wonshik reassures. he reaches up and strokes his boyfriend's face. "i'm fine with...kissing and stuff. just, i-i'm not ready-i don't-"

"that's good, fine," hyuk says softly. "i'm sorry for not asking if that was okay." hyuk rolls off of him and falls back-first on the bed. 

wonshik turns to face him. "i didn't-i didn't mind what was happening," he says softly. "i just...i knew the outcome and i-" he cuts himself off and wraps a hand around his boyfriend's waist. he burries his face in his side and sighs. "i should have told you sooner, i just..didn't know how."

hyuk sighs and kisses the top of his head. "i understand," he trails a hand through the brown strands. "cuddling is still fine right?" he asks. wonshik isn't in his usual spot and it kinda worries him. just a little bit, though.

wonshik nods. "it'll always be fine."

"then come here," hyuk says softly.  wonshik smiles softly and ,in no time, his whole body falls onto the younger boy's and he buries the side of his face above his boyfriend's heart.  _That's more like it,_ hyuk thinks. "i love you," he says as he continues to run his hand through wonshik's hair.

wonshik sighs and maneuvers his head to place a soft kiss above his boyfriend's heart."i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i was having a bit of a depressive episode so i decided to write something new in hopes of cheering myself up  
> (i'm still in said depressive episode)  
> (*sorry it's a bit messy, i don't beta fics i write when im sad. sorry about that*)  
> if you read my other works, i'm very sorry i haven't updated in a while. i plan to do so very soon, i'm trying to finish this year of school (class ends the 30th of May) so if you can wait just a bit longer, i'll gladly appreciate it.  
> my main tumblr is @2of2 however my vixx tumblr is @s4nghyuk, so if you want to message me / ask me something non-public on there, you're more than welcome to.  
> i'm sorry this is so short. i'm in the middle of procrastinating and dissociating.  
> i hope you enjoyed the short read, at least  
> please kudos/comment (if you did)


End file.
